


Intimidation (Part 3)

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, ish, straight!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: This is the last part of Intimidation (at least for now)! I promise! More original content will be coming tomorrow!Here is part 3 of Intimidation, the story of asshole, straight Blaine, who has a soft spot for Kurt, for some little reason.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Intimidation (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> 14 Days of Quaranklaine Day 7-Friends-to-Lovers
> 
> Hey guys! Here's day 7! Sorry for the late post. Real life decided to punch me in the face. But here it is!

When Blaine showed up to school the next day, he looked like absolute death. He had bags under his eyes, his skin looked paler, and he was dressed in the sweats that he slept in since he ended up oversleeping in the morning, though he was still sporting his letterman jacket. He walked through the hallway, lacking the conviction and intimidation that often radiated from him. He walked up to his locker, opened it, and noticed that a small piece of paper fell out of it.

When Blaine opened the letter, it said:

Sorry about yesterday. I was out of line. -K.H.

_ Kurt.  _ He knew it had to be from Kurt. He wondered what the H stood for, and he was determined to find out. 

He stared at the note a moment longer before Santana approached.

“Hey, babe!” She looked down and noticed the letter in his hand. “What’s that?”

Blaine’s head shot up to look at Santana. “Nothing! Just some scrap paper that fell on the ground.” He tucked the note into his pocket quickly and gave his girlfriend a small kiss on the lips. When she tried to deepen the kiss, Blaine pulled away and kept his head down.

“Sorry, babe, I’m not feeling too good today, and if I’m sick I don’t wanna spread it to you or anything.” Santana looked at Blaine with disgust.

“Ew.”

Santana walked away, and despite her rude nature, Blaine was grateful that she was gone. He walked into his AP World History class And sat in the back, putting his head down. That’s when he heard Kurt laughing. His head shot up to see Kurt at the other end of the classroom laughing with a couple of kids from the glee club, Mike and Artie. Kurt continued to laugh at something that Mike had said, but once he turned and noticed Blaine looking at him, he stopped laughing. He looked at Blaine for a moment, they stared at one another. 

Blaine was the first to look away, and immediately regretted it. By the time he looked back up, Kurt was no longer standing where he originally was. Blaine began to look around, and his eyes met Kurt just as Kurt was brushing by him to walk out the door, dropping a note on Blaine’s desk along the way. Blaine opened the note.

Meet me in the co-ed bathroom in 3 minutes. -K.H.

Blaine stared at the note and didn’t know what to do. There it was again. K.H. Why does he care so much about what the H stands for? Does he go follow Kurt? He knows that everything is going to change if he does. It’s almost like acknowledging something he has been hiding for so long? Was he ready for that? ALmost every part of him told him that he wasn’t. But  _ Kurt.  _ For whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to stay away. And that’s why Blaine got up and walked towards the bathroom.

The co-ed bathroom was just the school’s attempt at sounding progressive. It was really just a single-stall bathroom that anybody could use. Blaine knew that he and Kurt would both be late for class now, but he didn’t care. He just wondered what Kurt wanted from him today. 

He opened the bathroom door to find Kurt pacing back and forth, but stopped when he saw Blaine enter, eyes wide.

“You came.”

“I’m not sure why I did, but yeah, I came.” 

Kurt looked grateful for Blaine’s presence, but also a bit nervous.

“I um...I wanted to apologize. For yesterday. I told myself I wasn’t going to let anybody get to me this year, and I took it a little far. Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re a total asshole, but I still shouldn’t have messed with you like that. I know how hard it is to accept yourself, and I made a mockery of you. I’m sorry.”

Blaine couldn’t keep his hard exterior around Kurt anymore, not after the night before.

“Thanks, but, uh, You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Blaine kept his head down the entire time he talked, still too afraid to look Kurt in his eyes. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I am an asshole, and a coward, and everything you were probably thinking. You’re the first person to ever call me out on it, though.” He looked up slightly and gave Kurt a small grin.

Kurt got slightly closer to Blaine. “Why are you with her?”

“What.”

Kurt got even closer to Blaine, at this point definitely crowding his space.

“I said, why are you with Santana?”

“Because I love her.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Shut up, you don’t know me!” Blaine angrily stepped back from Kurt and began taking deep breaths. “You can’t just walk in here and pretend like you know my fucking life, dude, Jesus! I don’t even know why I’m in here talking to you. I should ju-”

“Then leave.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, who, again, began to walk closer to Blaine, seemingly unphased by Blaine’s outburst.

“If you don’t want to be near me, then leave.”

Blaine finally looked Kurt in the eyes, no more anger in his eyes. He just let himself look into the blue eyes he had fallen asleep thinking about the night before. 

“I can’t. I don’t know why but I just can’t.” 

Blaine closed the distance between the two and kissed Kurt, who took a moment before kissing back. Blaine couldn’t hold back and took no time in deepening the kiss, moving Kurt back up against the sink, who wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and tangled his fingers into Blaine’s hair. 

They continued to kiss passionately and Blaine began to untuck Kurt’s shirt, but Kurt pulled back, still sitting on top of the sink.

“Slow down, slow down.” Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s chest and pushed him down.

“You still have a girlfriend, Blaine. I’m not gonna get any more involved in that. I just wanted to apologize.”

Blaine nodded his head and stepped away. “You should walk out first. You’re newer than me, you don’t want to keep being late.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Blaine, you’re going to be okay, I hope you know that. I think you’re stronger than you think you are.”

Kurt gave Blaine a lingering kiss on the cheek and began to walk towards the door. Before he had the chance to walk out, Blaine asked him one final question.

“Hey, Kurt? What’s the H. stand for?”

“What?”

“The H. You signed your note to me with K.H. I know the K., but what’s the H?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine and answered.

“Hummel. My name is Kurt Hummel. Any other questions Blaine  _ Anderson. _ ”

“You know my-”

“Everybody knows your name, Blaine.” Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and began to open the door.

“I’ll see you around, Blaine.”

“You, too, Hummel.” And with one final smile, Kurt was gone. 

Blaine waited in the bathroom so that nobody saw them walking out at the same time. As he stood there, he was happy. He knew he had a long journey to go. He knew that he had a lot to deal with; Santana, his parents, his reputation. He didn’t know if he was ready yet, but he knew he was going somewhere. 

And in that moment, that was enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it for Intimidation for now! See ya later for day 8!


End file.
